


【索香】厨房里的温暖

by APTX



Category: One Piece
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, ZoSan - Freeform, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 索香
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29124795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APTX/pseuds/APTX
Summary: 很冷，于是索隆到室内去想喝点东西。
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	【索香】厨房里的温暖

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Warmth in the Galley](https://archiveofourown.org/works/186947) by [kakairupowns (miharu)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miharu/pseuds/kakairupowns). 



索隆在草地上醒来，发着抖，身上复盖了一层薄薄的雪。他的牙齿响亮的打颤，让他不可能回去继续睡。一阵微风吹过，他将手臂环上身体，试着让自己暖和起来，并紧咬住牙免得继续打颤，但没有用。快速的扫视一遍甲板，他发现自己单独一个人，已经天黑了，可能都接近午夜了，他错过了晚餐。耸耸肩，无视因为没吃东西肚子传来的叫声，他站起身，走过结冰的草地，往厨房门走去。

一到室内，他就立刻开始因为来自厨房的热气温暖起来了。这个房间一直都很热，或至少很暖和，索隆认为是因为炉子和烤箱白天都在被使用的关系。弹掉肩膀和头发上的雪花，他走向储藏室，更确切的说，是酒架。翻找着酒架上的酒，他找到了几瓶山治藏在几个几乎空了的箱子下面的清酒。露出胜利的邪笑，他打开其中一瓶，大喝了一口，几乎已经喝掉了四分之一。

他听见轻微的窸窣和一声打鼾，快速的转过身，他刚刚没发现已经有人在这里了。

角落里，躺在几袋米上，盖着一条大羊毛毯的，是睡得昏天暗地的山治。索隆看着他的胸膛上下起伏，鼻子抽了抽。毯子滑下来了，因此只盖住了他的下半身，他的衬衫最上面有几颗釦子解开了。他的领带不知所踪，鞋子已经被踢掉了，扔在附近。

突然，山治抖了一下，将毯子紧紧包住身体。他将一只湛蓝的眼睛睁开一条细缝，发现自己不再是一个人了。

「索隆？你起来干嘛？」他口齿不清，因困倦声音沙哑。「你为什么会在厨房里？」他眨了眨眼睛，稍稍撑起身子。

索隆耸耸肩，往后比了比甲板。「很冷。下雪了，一点点。」他又喝了一口酒，手抓着瓶颈。「没料到会在这里找到你。我以为你会跟其他人一起在寝室里。」

山治模仿索隆用一边肩膀耸肩，又把自己更深的埋到羊毛毯里。「太吵了。路飞和弗兰奇在为了什么奖品比赛，之类的…」他没把话说完，又仔细看了看剑士，注意到一点雪花，和更重要的，他手中的酒。

索隆窃笑，他完全能想像出来，因为那就是他常常睡在外面的原因。不过现在他们接近冬岛了，他得调整睡觉作息，再一次。至少，如果他想在桑尼上睡到任何觉的话。

「你在喝高级清酒吗，绿藻？」山治问，他比较清醒了，因为索隆非常有可能是在做什么会让他想踢他的事。

索隆又耸耸肩，喝了更多清酒。酒液灼烧着喉咙，在肚子里留下让人满意的温暖。他用酒瓶指着厚重的毛毯，说：「你要分享吗？因为外面还满冷的。」

山治显然是决定在这种时间吵架太麻烦了，于是他直接对着索隆掀开毯子，在米袋上调整身体，稍稍坐起身腾出空间。索隆惊讶的把酒瓶塞好，走向厨子。他们之间的关系还很新，虽然他们在彼此周围比较自在了，还是有些事情还没尝试。

索隆滑进毯子里，将清酒放在地上，躺下来，把自己安顿好。山治调整着自己，直到他半躺在索隆的胸膛上，头塞在他的下巴下面，身体贴着剑士的身侧。他放松下来，再次睡过去之前，他模糊的说：「晚安，索隆。」索隆又扭了扭，将羊毛毯盖在两人身上，手臂环上山治。享受着厨子的身体贴着自己的感觉，他安顿下来准备睡觉。

他发出一声叹息。

 **我喜欢这个感觉，** 在睡意也席捲他之前，这是他最后的想法。


End file.
